


You, me and a little bit of us

by Lizzielose



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Translation, from ffnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Connor était déjà près à faire face au monde entier, avec son regard vif, son cerveau sur-développé sa soif de compétition. Mais ça ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, mais des fois les meilleures choses dans la vie ne sont pas prévues. COLIVER (mpreg)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une traduction originellement posté sur fanfiction.net, voilà le lien :) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11169405/1/You-Me-and-a-Little-Bit-of-Us-traduction
> 
> Ce n'est pas exactement la même version puisque j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe au passage ( ce qui est très chiant à faire sur fanfiction.net une fois que le texte est posté )

-Est ce que je suis en train de grossir ?"

Connor releva le regard de son téléphone, élevant son sourcil. Oliver était debout, quelques mètres plus loin, une main soulevant son t-shirt vers le haut, l'autre frottant son ventre. Connor ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider, mais remarqua à quel point son petit-ami avait l'air adorable à ce moment là, tellement concentré et sérieux. Oliver feint de s'intéresser de plus près à son ventre. Bien sûr que lui et Connor étaient sujet à des petits casses-dalles dans la nuit, et beaucoup de repas à emporter chinois, mais il était sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de prendre du poids.

"-T'as l'air bien" répondit Connor un sourire au lèvre, " viens ici" appela le jeune étudiant en loi, pour qu'il le rejoigne sur le lit à côté de lui, Oliver lui lança un regard acerbe mais le rejoignit quand même.

"-Je te jure que je suis en train de devenir gros. On doit vraiment arrêter avec le bouffe chinoise," murmura Oliver, s'allongeant complètement à côté de son copain, une moue adorable sur le visage. Connor ricana avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

"-Même si tu prenais un peu de poids, je ne le remarquerais pas, et de toute façon je m'en fous."murmura Connor à son petit ami, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque.

"-Ne mens pas. Si je prenais du poids, tu ne resterais pas longtemps ici."

"-De combien de kilo en plus est ce que l'on parle là ?" demanda Connor un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, ce qui lui valut une claque sonore sur le dessus de la tête.

"-T'es pas possible !"

"-Non, mais sérieux. T'as l'air bien ! A vrai dire..." grogna-t-il joueusement avant de le pousser un peu plus sur lit et de l'enlacer. Il enleva son t-shirt d'un simple mouvement et regarda les lèvres d'Oliver esquissé un sourire.

Un mois plus tard, Oliver était de nouveau dans le salon, regardant son ventre. Il avait vraiment travaillé dur ces dernières semaines, il avait fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait et avait fait des exercices trois fois par semaine, mais son ventre continuait de grossir.

"-Ok, tu peux pas dire que je suis pas en train de grossir."Commença-t-il en soufflant, se retournant vers Connor qui était en train de fixé un bol de salade (à cause d'Oliver.)"Regarde ça" il souleva un peu plus son haut révélant une petite bosse sur son ventre.

Connor se leva et se dirigea vers son copain, posant une main sur son estomac. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et la frotta plusieurs fois. Ca ne ressemblait pas à du gras. Ca ne rebondissait même pas. Peut être que c'était un truc qui arrivait quand on se musclait.

"-Ok, peut être que ta grossis un peu à cet endroit...mais, ta vraiment mangé sain ces derniers temps. La bière peut être ?

"-J'en ai bu... une le mois dernier."

"-C'est vrai."

Oliver c'était restreint également au niveau de l'alcool, voulant aider Connor dans son effort pour arrêter de boire, et la seule fois où il avait bu c'était quand il était restée une bière dans le frigo qu'il ne s'était pas senti de la jeter.

"-J'ai travaillé au sport aussi... mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"-Ecoute peut être que t'es juste ballonné. Si ça ne va pas mieux on ira voir un médecin ! D'accord?"

"-Ok, donne moi cette salade ! Sans sauce."

"-Comment est ce que tu fais pour manger de la salade sans sauce ? " Connor lui sourit alors que son petit copain en prenait dans le sachet.

"T'en serais capable, si tu commençais à grossir comme moi !"

Encore quelques semaines plus tard, les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus du tout ignorer la bosse qui s'était formée. Le ventre d'Oliver continuait de grossir petit à petit, peu importe à quel point il s'acharnait au sport, ou combien de repas il sautait.

"-Putain, c'est comme si j'étais enceinte ou quelque chose dans le genre" murmura Oliver en se regardant dans le miroir, Connor qui était derrière lui, roula des yeux.

"-Maintenant ce n'est plus du tout drôle" dit d'une voix traine, en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon." On va aller voir voir le médecin demain. Ok ? Est ce que ça fait mal ?"

"-Non."

"-Même quand t'appuies dessus ?"

"-Ouais, ça a pas intérêt d'être un truc du genre cancer ou dans le genre."

"-Arrête d'être si pessimiste. J'suis sûre que c'est que des ballonnements, qui viennent de je ne sais où, sûrement un truc hormonal." Connor essayait vraiment de rassurer son copain, alors qu'il l'emprisonnait à l'intérieur de ses bras.

"-Ouais, comme si j'avais mes règles quoi !" dit sarcastiquement l'autre.

"-Ca ira !"

"-Ca craint ! Je rentres plus dans aucun de mes t-shirts alors qu'en plus j'en ai racheté quelques uns il y a pas longtemps."

"-On en rachètera d'autres si t'en a besoin ok ?"

"-Ok."

"-Maintenant on va se coucher !" termina Connor avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son copain. "Et arrête de penser autant !"

Connor Walsh appréciait vraiment être un étudiant en droit. Il aimait cette sensation de compétition, le grisement d'enfreindre les règles en mentant. Il adorait passer des heures dans la maison du Professeur Keating avec les autres, essayant d'être le meilleur des cinq. Habituellement cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'y rester fourrer, mais maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer chez lui. Oliver lui avait envoyé un texto lui disant qu'ils devaient parlé. En face à face.

Et il était en train de flipper, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que ce dernier venait de rentrer de l'hôpital. Ca pouvait pas être un cancer hein !? C'était pas possible qu'une tumeur soit si peu douloureuse et grossisse si vite nan ?

Dès qu'on les libéra, Connor courut jusqu'à l'appartement d'Oliver. Il le vit assit sur une chaise de la salle à manger, le visage pâle et le regard dans le vide. Ce qui le fit déglutir. Mais putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? C'était pas réellement un cancer ? Ou alors quelque chose de pire ? Rien qu'à cette pensé, il eut envie de rendre son déjeuner sur le sol.

"-Alors ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Ses doigts agrippant le rebord de la chaise un peu plus, suite au silence d'Oliver. "Qu'est ce que le médecin a dit ?"

Oliver leva enfin la tête vers lui, son visage était la définition même de la souffrance. Connor retint sa respiration en voyant Oliver lentement fermer les yeux, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Oliver n'avait jamais pleuré. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que c'était le plus émotif des deux, alors qu'il ne laissait que rarement ses sentiments apparaître. Il pouvait être en colère, mais il ne lancerait jamais d'objets, ou crierait. Il ne sautait pas de joie quand il était heureux. En fait, il restait silencieux avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était le genre d'homme qu'était Oliver.

Donc le voir pleurer, si vulnérable et si déçu, retourna les tripes de Connor.

"- Oliver dis quelque chose." réessaya-t-il, son coeur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Il bougea et attrapa la main de son amant, celle ci était étonnant froide entre ses doigts.

"-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire " dit il, sa voix se brisa et était faible.

"-Qu'est ce que le médecin a dit Oliver !" demanda Connor avec un peu plus d'assurance et de force. Une vague de panique commençait à l'envahir petit à petit. Il avait besoin de savoir que la seule personne qui comptait pour lui dans ce monde allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Oliver.

"… Je suis enceinte" chuchota-t-il, sa voix était presque inaudible. Ses mots étaient tellement faibles qu'ils étaient comme un courant d'air, percutant la peau de Connor.

L'étudiant en droit essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son petit-ami. Il connaissait le sens de chaque mot individuellement. Il savait ce que ses mots voulaient dire ensemble dans un ordre spécifique, mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

"-T'es quoi ?"

"-Enceinte." Répéta Oliver en baissant la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel.

"-Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire..."

"-Je suis enceinte, Connor, enceinte, avec un bébé ! Un bébé !" Cria l'autre presque hystérique, en retirant sa main,et en se levant si rapidement que la chaise bascula au sol. Connor était toujours assis sur la sienne, complètement perdu. Est ce que c'était une stupide blague ? Est ce que les autres avaient intégré Oliver dans leur plan ?

Il l'étudia. La façon dont il marchait dans la cuisine, ses mains bougeant d ans tous les sens. Ses yeux regardant autour de lui, frénétiquement. Sa mâchoire claquant, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Tout dans Oliver, montrait bien que tout ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

Connor se leva d'un coup et rejoint son copain pour l'arrêter.

"- Comment c'est possible ?" demanda-t-il, parce que vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comme ça marchait. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des tas de canulars du genre sur internet, mais ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

"-Je sais pas... Le médecin a parlé d'un cas vraiment rare hermaphrodisme, mais j'écoutais plus vraiment après ça. J'veux dire, elle a étudié mes résultats d'analyse sanguines, et on a même fait une échographie, pour, putain, vérifié, et j'entendais un coeur battre, et je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, je sais pas-"

"Chuuuuut, ok, Oliver, regarde moi ."l'interrompit son amant, enlaçant désormais son copain, qui était hors de lui. "Oliver, regarde moi."

Il finit par le regarder, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Connor voulait nier toute cette situation, il voulait se retrancher dans sa chambre, et hurler, et frapper dans un mur, ou quelque chose d'au moins aussi agressif, pour faire cette sortir tout ce qu'il avait comme sentiments à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il se devait d'être fort. Oliver avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

"-On ira voir le médecin tous les deux, demain ok ? " Connor faisait vraiment de son mieux pour essayer de le calmer."Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer." Il déposa Oliver sur le lit de leur chambre, et s'assit à côté de lui, une fois qu'il eut fini de pleurer, et qu'il fut endormi. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il passa le reste de la nuit à le surveiller, essayant de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Oliver était enceinte, avec un bébé. Son bébé. Oliver était enceinte, comme une femme. Il y avait un bébé qui grandissait désormais dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas et n'était pas vraiment sûre s'il arriverait un jour à comprendre la science, mais c'était arrivé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir foutre maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

"-Et voici le foetus" expliqua le médecin en montrant du doigt l'image bougeant à l'écran." Vous avez déjà passer le premier trimestre."

Oliver et Connor, étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du médecin. Avec le premier, allongé sur une table d'auscultation faisant une échographie. Connor, lui était, juste à côté, tenant la main de son petit ami comme source de réconfort en cas de crise émotionnelle. La professionnelle de santé, était une femme menue, et entre deux âge, qui avait l'air beaucoup trop calme en vue des circonstances.

Jusqu'à l'échographie, Connor avait été plus que certain que l'hôpital avait fait une grosse erreur, et qu'en réalité, Oliver n'était pas enceinte. Cependant, dès qu'il fut assis ici, regardant l'image vaciller, il ne put plus le contester.

Il ressentit alors la main de son petit ami se resserrer autour de la sienne.

"- Comment c'est possible ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de détourner ses yeux de l'écran. L'image noir et blanche était à la fois fascinante et effrayante.

"-Notre meilleure hypothèse est une forme rare d'hermaphrodisme. Notre patient a un utérus opérationnel, sans avoir la présence ou le fonctionnement d'un vagin. On peut voir des traces d'organes sexuels féminins sous l'abdomen, mais on n'est pas sûr à 100%."

"-Est ce que le bébé va, je sais pas, grandir correctement ?"

"-On ne peut être sûr de rien à l'heure actuelle, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que le bébé est en bonne santé. Il y a des risques de complications, et quand le moment sera venue, nous allons devoir effectuer une césarienne. En vérité, je vous recommande de rester avec nous."expliqua-t-elle en regardant Oliver cette fois-ci, " pour une surveillante étroite lors de votre 3e trimestre."

"-De quel genre de complications parlons-nous ?"questionna Connor, se demandant s'il devait prendre des notes ou pas.

"-En premier, la localisation de l'utérus est légèrement... différente de ce que nous voyons habituellement. Il y aura plus de pression sur ses organes une fois entré dans le 3e trimestre. Ensuite il y a également le problème de la différence hormonale, et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas des effets que cela pourrait avoir. Et plus important encore, les contractions ne seront pas les mêmes. Sans parler du fait que nous ne savons pas s'il... va perdre les eaux."

"-Est ce qu'il devra prendre un traitement ?"

"-Pas maintenant, mais nous devrons le surveiller de près au cas ou."

Les trois occupants de la salle restèrent en silence un court moment.

"-Est ce que je pourrais avoir une minute pour lui parler ?" demanda faiblement Oliver, son visage une nouvelle fois d'une pâleur alarmante.

"-Bien sûr." répondit-elle avec un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle comprenait avant de quitter la pièce.

"-Est ce que tu veux garder le bébé ?" demander doucement le premier.

"-Légalement, on doit le faire. On a déjà passer le premier trimestre."

"-C'est pas ce que je suis en train de te demander." s'indigna Oliver.

"-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Et toit t'en penses quoi ?"

"-C'est moi qui te pose la question !"

Les deux se regardèrent mutuellement pendant une minute.

 

"J'y avais... pas pensé. Mais j'assume complètement mon rôle si on le garde." répondit finalement Oliver. Et c'était vrai. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur le fait d'essayer de comprendre comment son petit copain pouvait être en enceint, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé s'ils allaient garder ou non le bébé.

Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça,. Comment pouvait-il avoir des enfants alors qu'il était dans une relation homosexuelle ? Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à se marier ou s'engager, ou même adopter un enfant dans le futur.

Mais il aimait Oliver. Il laimait les sensations fortes et les compétitions, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa vie entière avait été construire autour. Son petit ami était la seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que lui même. Le seul qui pouvait le comprendre et l'aimer dans ses erreurs et ses défauts.

Et ce bébé, mis à part le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu, et ne devrait même pas être possible, était le leurs. Il était leurs descendance à Oliver et lui. Ca pourrait être la meilleure chose d'eux deux qu'il puisse exister, ou la pire, mais c'était pas important. C'était le sien et celui d'Oliver, et non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne voit pas le jour.

Connor réalisa qu'Oliver était en train de le regarder, avec ses yeux si tristes.

"-On le garde, ou la, peu importe. On garde le bébé, et je t'en prie, dis que tu vas le faire aussi." commença-t-il en le suppliant presque, parce que quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'Oliver ne le voulait pas autant que lui le voulait, et c'était... déprimant.

"-Je peux pas juste... Qu'est ce que je vais faire par rapport au boulot ?"

"-Tu peux pas prendre un congé maternité ?" demanda stupidement Connor. Il était un foutu étudiant en droit travaillant sous la houlette d'Annalise Keating, bon dieu. Oliver était en train de lui lancer un regard appuyé et désapprouvant, et ouais, il le méritait.

"-On trouvera une solution. On peut parler à ton patron quand tu veux !"

"-C'est pas aussi simple."

"-Je sais, mais je veux qu'on garde ce bébé. Pense un peu, combien de couples gay peuvent avoir un enfant qui est biologiquement le leurs à tous les deux ?" répondit-t-il avec un sourire fatigué, espérant que son argument était suffisamment persuasif.

"-Connor...Je flippe complètement." chuchota son copain, ses doigts tremblants une nouvelle fois.

"-Je sais. Je sais, moi aussi, mais je veux vraiment que nous ayons cet enfant."

"- Est ce que déjà tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Avoir un enfant ? On parle pas d'un chien que tu peux laisser à la maison."

"-Je le sais ça, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de lui."

"-T'es un étudiant de droit en première année. Tu travailles dur à la maison, sans parler du fait que tu viens juste de passer ton problème de drogue. T'annules nos rendez vous plus de fois que tu y viens, et tu veux que je te crois quand tu me dis que tu seras là pour prendre soin de notre futur bébé ? " gronda Olivier, ayant l'air vraiment bouleversé. Connor voulait revenir à la charge avec un nouvel argument mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était vrai. Le professeur Keating n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il pouvait désobéir ou ignorer, et il savait que les choses n'allaient pas être plus simples.

"-On y repensera quand ce sera le moment. S'il te plaît."

"Oliver détourna le regard, et son petit ami savait que cette conversation était terminée. Il rappela le docteur à la place. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et à penser.

 

"-Ta besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la glace ? Et des cornichons peut être ? Je sais pas ce que les personnes enceintes veulent d'autre. Cookies ? Des fraises ? Quelque chose ?"

Oliver observait son copain s'affairer dans le salon. Depuis la visite à l'hôpital, Connor passait beaucoup de son temps avec lui, en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il savait que pour Connor ce genre de choses étaient toutes nouvelles pour lui et qu'il était en très certainement en train de flipper autant que lui, mais ça commençait à devenir ridicule.

"-J'ai besoin de rien, et si jamais j'en avais besoin, j'irais moi-même.

"-Nan, c'est pas bon pour le bébé."

"-S'il te plaît dis pas ça."

"-Quoi ? Que c'est mauvais pour le bébé ? Mais c'est vrai."

"-Je suis pas à l'aise avec ce mot."

"-Mauvais ou bébé?"

"-Le dernier."

"-Tu vas devoir t'y faire avec ce mot."

"-J'y arriverais un jour, mais pas maintenant."

"-Ok, mais t'es vraiment sûr que tu veux rien ?"

"-Pour la centième fois, je vais bien, et le médecin a dit que j'aurais probablement aucune des réactions propres à la grossesse comme beaucoup de femmes ont."

"-Donc rien ?"

"-Mon dieu, Connor. J'ai envie de rien. Je te le ferais savoir quand ce sera le cas ok ?"

"-Ok, alors promets moi que demain t'en parleras à ton patron ?"

"-Est ce que j'ai le choix ? Je peux pas marcher dans le bureau comme ça." grommela Oliver, pointant son ventre désormais proéminent. Il essayait toujours de s'habituer au fait qu'un être humain était en train de grandir à l'intérieur.

Connor se releva, regardant la bosse, avant de se rapprocher et d'y mettre la main.

"-J'espère qu'il aura tes yeux." chuchota-t-il. L'autre le regarda surpris.

"-J'espérais qu'il aurait les tiens."

"-Nan, les tiens. Et avec de la chance il aura aussi ton caractère."

"-Et ta bonne étoile ?" demanda Oliver avec un léger sourire. Connor gloussa, sa main toujours sur son ventre.

"-Donc un garçon ou une fille ?"

"-Personnellement je veux un garçon, parce que je pense pas que je saurais élevé une fille.

"-Pareil. Mais même si on avait une fille, je suis sûre qu'elle serait géniale."

"-Ouais..."

Connor se plaça devant son petit ami, et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

"-Merci de garder le bébé," chuchota-t-il, en lançant un regard profond." Je te jure que je ferais de mon mieux pour l'élever, ou elle."

"-T'as intérêt."

"-Je te le jure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur n'a toujours pas posté de suite pour l'instant.

Il était au beau milieu d'une séance de « brainstorming »avec le reste de l'équipe de Keating, quand c'était arrivé. Asher avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, comme d'habitude, et Connor était en train d'écouter les deux filles qui étaient avec lui. Il sentit son portable vibrer, donc il le sortit. C'était un message d'Oliver. C'était bizarre. Contrairement à beaucoup de couples, ils ne s'envoyaient jamais de texto.

De Oliver : C'est un garçon.

Connor n'avait jamais espéré entendre ces mots là dans sa vie. Tout cela était réel. Oliver et lui allaient avoir un petit garçon dans leurs bras dans quelques mois ! Un adorable bébé qui était à moitié Oliver et à moitié lui. Cette pensée le fit frissonner de fierté et d'excitation. Même s'il n'avait pas trop confiance en lui, il ferait un bon père ( parce qu'avouons le, il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'engagement avant de rencontrer Oliver), il savait qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour son fils.

Il allait apprendre à comment changer des couches. Il allait être là quand son fils allait apprendre à marcher, et à dire « papa ». Il allait apprendre à ce bébé à comment jouer au baseball. Il allait l'emmener se promener dans un parc. Il allait regarder ce bébé s'endormir alors qu'il révisait ses partiels. Et Oliver serait à côté à se plaindre car il allait falloir acheter plus de couches ou quelque chose d'autre.

Oubliant où il était pour un bref moment, Connor sourit largement, et écrasa sa main sur la table.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Michaela, en se redressant. Elle n'avait jamais vu Connor faire un véritable sourire. Arrogant, oui. Triomphant, oui. Mais jamais comme ça. Connor était juste assis là, la tête dans les étoiles, ayant l'air de l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et franchement, personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi heureux dans la maison du Professeur Keating. Personne.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh rien » répondit hâtivement Connor, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il dise aux autres à propos du bébé.

« Foutaises. C'était Oliver ? » avança-t-elle, donnant un petit coup dans son tibia avec ses escarpins pointus.

« Est ce qu'on peut retourner à notre travail ? »

« Est ce que vous vous envoyez des sextos ? » demanda Asher, en fermant ses livres sur sa table.

« Même si c'était le cas je vous le dirais pas. »

« Et bien, peut être que je devrais lui demander moi-même. » chantonna Michaela, en sortant son portable.

« Pourquoi est ce que t'as son numéro ? » siffla Connor, se tenant prêt à lui arracher le portable des mains, si nécessaire.

« Tu te souviens quand on est sorti dans un bar ? »

« Laisse le tranquille. »

« Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe » conclut-elle avec un sourire narquois, croisant ses jambes et en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle était réellement en train de s'amuser.

« Ca te regarde pas. Pourquoi est ce qu'on finirait pas cette merde pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu veux dire, rejoindre Oliver. »

« C'est la même chose. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards, et haussèrent simultanément les épaules.

 

Connor embrassa Oliver contre le mûr le plus proche dès qu'il fut rentrer dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Il avait besoin de toucher, et d'embrasser son petit ami qui était maintenant confus. Oliver protesta un bref moment avant de répondre à son baiser.

« On va l'appeler comment ? » Connor respira alors qu'il se reculait. Oliver haussa un sourcil, sa poitrine se soulevant et se baissant, alors qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

« Je sais pas » répondit Oliver incertain. Il était encore en train d'essayer de digérer le fait que le bébé avait maintenant un sexe.

« C'est pas grave. On a encore plusieurs mois pour lui en trouver un, nan ? Il donne des coups ? »

« Je pense pas que ça va pas arriver avant plusieurs mois... » Répondit Oliver en gloussant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu Connor aussi excité à propos de quoi que ce soit, et même s'il y avait encore de la peur, et de la préoccupation dans sa tête, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf remarquer à quel point son habituel, calme et fouineur de petit copain était adorable. A tel point que les yeux de Connor était limite en train de scintiller.

« Tu penses qu'il voudra étudier quoi, le droit ou l'informatique ? »

« Ne nous prenons pas la tête maintenant. » l'arrêta Oliver avec un sourire joueur. « Mais je pense que notre enfant sera un cordon bleu »

« Un cordon bleu vraiment? »

«Quoi ! »

« Je pense que notre enfant sera un peu geek » répondit Connor.

« Oh, et c'est un mauvais truc ? »

« Nan. Absolument pas » répondit il avec honnêteté. Oliver était un geek épanoui la plupart du temps, et il trouvait ça particulièrement adorable.

« Tu penses que notre fils sera gay lui aussi ? » demanda Oliver au hasard, en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

« Probablement, si l'homosexualité est héréditaire, je pense que ça va prendre de l'ampleur. »

« Il a intérêt à ne pas être un bourreau des cœurs, lui aussi. » le taquina Oliver, avec un sourire triomphant au vu de la tête de Connor. Il l'avait mis sur des montagnes russes émotionnellement un tas de fois. Donc il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour le tourmenter. Oliver avait mis du temps avant de lui faire confiance à nouveau, mais il avait encore du mal à croire que Connor allait rester.

«Noon, on a pas encore fini avec ça ? Tu sais que t'es le seul qui compte pour moi » pleurnicha Connor avec des yeux de chien battu.

«Ce genre flatterie ne t'aidera pas. »

« Ok, mais sérieusement. On a quelque chose d'important à discuter. »

« Oh, oh. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Qui va être Père et qui va être papa »

« J'aime pas Papa » répondit Oliver.

« Et que penses-tu de Papa, et pops »

« Ok, je peux vivre avec. Je prends papa alors. »

« Moi, pops ?

« -Tu peux essayer Daddy. »

« Comme Daddy Schtroumpf?, Daddy ?

« -Je penses que ça fonctionne, Daddy Connor. »

« Eurk. J'aurais mieux fait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bref, ta envie de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai envie de quelque chose, mais c'est pas de la nourriture. »

D'une simple pression, Connor emmena son copain dans la chambre

Oliver en était maintenant à six mois de grossesse.

Il avait reçu un an de congé maternité, avec beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de convaincre son patron qu'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Ce dernier avait promis de garder pour lui la raison, en particulier quand il avait découvert avec qui traînait le copain de son employé.

Le ventre d'Oliver, avait maintenant une taille assez importante. Connor avait dû passer plusieurs heures à suivre son copain pour se trouver des vêtements de grossesse, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs que des vêtements taille XXXL qu'il avait pris au centre commercial. Il avait détesté l'idée d'être habillé avec des vêtements aussi moches, mais il avait rapidement été à cours d'options.

L'ingénieur informatique n'avait aussi pas apprécié le fait de rester toute la journée à la maison, mais que pouvait il faire d'autre avec ce ventre. Il n'allait pas s'aventurer dehors et attirer l'attention, et que Dieu pardonne la personne qui le prendrait en vidéo et l'aurait mise sur youtube. En plus, le médecin, lui avait ordonné de rester relax, parce que personne ne pouvait prévoir le genre de complications qu'il pourrait y avoir. Et Connor venait le voir le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait, quand il ne se cassait pas le cul dans la maison du professeur Keating.

Maintenant Oliver s'était habitué à l'idée de donner la vie à un être humain. Tous les matins, il se levait et regardait son ventre avec un œil curieux. Connor le faisait aussi, mais avec excitation. Parfois, il se baissait et collait son oreille contre son ventre, essayant de son mieux d'entendre quelque chose. A chaque fois, Oliver l'envoyait bouler. C'était embarrassant.

Oliver était en train de lire l'un de ces livres « à quoi s'attendre quand ça arrive » seul dans l'appartement, quand il sentit une douleur lacérante dans le bas de son abdomen. Il grimaça et vacilla, lâchant son livre. Putain, ça faisait vachement mal. Il voulut penser que c'était le bébé qui envoyait des coups de pied, mais un petit coup de pied ne ferait pas aussi mal. Il inspira et expira lentement alors qu'il allait chercher son téléphone, qu'il utilisait uniquement en cas d'urgence.

A peu près une minute plus tard, la douleur était de retour, et dura plus longtemps. Il grogna et tâtonna à la recherche de son portable. Il devait appeler Connor. Il en avait strictement rien à foutre que son petit ami soit en plein milieu d'un procès ou de recherches, ou peu importe ce que son professeur lui faisait faire. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique, et peu importe, mais ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

Connor était en train d'avoir une autre discussion houleuse avec les autres, quand son portable sonna. Normalement il l'aurait ignoré, mais depuis le début de la grossesse, il faisait attention. En voyant que c'était son copain, il décrocha immédiatement, levant la main pour signaler aux autres qu'ils devaient l'attendre.

«Hey, est ce que tout va bien ? »

[Connor. Tu...Dois...oh putain ça fait mal, venir ici, Oh mon dieu, Connor...]

Connor se leva immédiatement, faisant tomber à terre les documents qu'il tenait. Le reste de l'équipe, regarda sous le choc, Connor se tirer les cheveux.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ! Oliver ! »

« V-Ventre... Je sais pas …Je sais pas...]

« Appelle une ambulance, je serais là bas aussi vite que je le pourrais. »

[Ok...Ok... Mais fais...vite...Oh mon dieu...]

Dès que Connor eut raccroché, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et attrapa son manteau. Il ne savait pas que son cœur pouvait battre aussi rapidement, aussi douloureusement. Dans sa tête tout était flou. La pensée qui dominait était le fait que Connor et son bébé étaient tous les deux en danger. Il devait aller à l'appartement maintenant.

« Hey ! Ou est ce que tu vas ? »L'appela Asher, en refermant violemment son dossier. Ils devaient finir cette merde au plus vite.

Connor ne s'emmerda même pas à répondre, et se rua vers la porte d'entrée, faisant presque tombée une pile de bouquin dans la foulée. Wes, Laurel et Michaela échangèrent tous des regards avant de se lever et d'attraper leurs manteau.

«Où est ce que vous allez ? » Demanda Asher incrédule, en levant les bras.

« T'as pas écouté ? » commença Michaela, en déplaçant ses documents à côté d'elle. « C'est une urgence médicale, je vais voir si Oliver va bien »

«Mais à propos- »

«Démerde toi » gronda Laura alors qu'elle suivait Michaela jusqu'à la porte. Wes lança un rapide regard à Asher avant de courir rejoindre les deux filles.

Les trois rejoignirent Connor, qui était à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit les faire tomber.

« Donne » Michaela attrapa les clés et poussa Connor vers Wes. « Je conduis. Wes, emmène le à l'arrière.»

« Non, je peux y aller seul ! » protesta Connor, en essayant de récupérer ses clés. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser savoir à propos d'Oliver, et toutes ses précieuses secondes à attendre allaient lui coûter .

« Tu vas pas conduire dans cet état. Tais toi et monte dans la voiture » Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Wes.

Wes acquiesça et traîna pratiquement son amis à l'arrière de la voiture. Il n'y avait aucune chance que tous les trois laissent Connor avoir un accident de voiture ce soir. En un éclair ils étaient sur le chemin. Michaela ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de demander quand elle vit le visage de Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En relisant ce que j'ai pu faire il y a deux ans et demi, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai progressé, et je suis vraiment fière de moi. Vous pouvez aller voir mes autres fics si vous voulez !


End file.
